Untitled
by ElfPixie
Summary: just your normal S + S and T + E fic. It's PG-13 cause I'm not really sure where its going...
1. Default Chapter

The young girl's feet dragged along the concrete as walked home from the park. Her eyes where still red and puffy from the tears she wept earlier.   
~Why didn't he ever come back, like he promised? ~ She thought, as tears threaten to fall again.   
Flashback  
"I'm leaving for Hong Kong again, in about a week." The 13 year old with auburn hair said to his first love. "I'm so sorry but my mother needs me." He choked out, on the verge of tears. But there was nothing but silence.  
~Why isn't she talking? ~  
"Sakura…?"  
"Syaoran…" It was all she could say before she started crying and fell into his chest.   
"I'll be back soon I promise…"  
End Flashback  
"I'm home!" She yelled as she shut the front door and ran up the stairs to her room. She plopped down on her bed, and started reading her book. She was small for an 18 year old. She really hasn't changed much since she was 13 either. She still had the same short caramel brown hair, except now it had little light pink streaks everywhere and she still had the same brilliant emerald green eyes that he had always loved.  
"Sakura? What's the matter, you look upset?" A little yellow stuffed animal looking thing asked.  
"Nothing Kero." Said a little to harshly.  
"Sakura, stop lying to me! Are you still upset about that little brat?" She had been crying off and on at the same spot in the park ever since his letters stopped coming.  
"Kero, just leave me alone, I don't feel well…" She said as she stopped reading and put her face into her pillow.  
"Maybe you need to eat more…" He mumbled as he floated away. She just sighed she hadn't be very nice to Kero lately… but really she hadn't been that nice to anyone lately… Just then the phone started ringing…  
  
"Moshi, moshi" She said as she picked up the phone  
"Hello, Sakura-chan?" A small voice said on the other end  
"Tomoyo, hey! How are you? We haven't talked in like forever." Sakura said completely changing her mood.  
"I'm doing fine. I'm sorry we haven't talked in awhile, I've just been uh… busy…"   
"Oh it's ok, it's mostly my fault…" There was silence for a few minutes.  
"Sakura I need to tell you something…" Tomoyo said in a worried tone "Don't tell anyone right now, ok?"  
"Ok, I won't tell." Sakura said on the other end wondering what was bothering her best friend of more years than she could count.  
"Uh… I'm… pregnant…" She said in her naturally small voice  
"Really?" Sakura asked in a skeptical voice   
"Yea…" She answered  
"By who?" She asked in a manner that kind of surprised Tomoyo  
"Eriol"  
"This is great!"   
"Why?" She asked   
"Because I always knew you'd be a great mother, and Eriol is a great guy! Does he know? Is he happy?" Sakura said in a hurry   
"Of course, and yea he's happy. I called you and Kero said you were at the park so I told Eriol first. I have to say I'm kinda happy too. It's just that I'm so young…" Tomoyo had just had her 18 birthday three months ago.  
"Yea… but I'm sure you'll do fine, you know I'll help you in anyway I can. But anyways I didn't even know you and Eriol were going out. When did you start?" She asked  
"Umm… we never did it was kinda a over the weekend thing…" By the way she talked Sakura could tell she was smiling.  
"Wow! I never thought you two would do that! You'll have to fill me in." She asked being nosy.  
"Ok… well why don't we do this…" Tomoyo said as she started to fill her best friend in on how they should go to the mall and shop.  
"That's sounds great! How about 5:00?" Sakura said as she looked at her clock, that would give her just enough time to get dressed and beg her dad for some money  
"Sounds great, see ya then. Ja ne!" Tomoyo agreed as she hung up the phone  
"Bye!"  
  
In 20mins Sakura pick out the perfect shopping outfit, made up of a short khaki shirt, a blue halter-top, cute sandals, and with her hair tied up in two little buns, she kissed Kero-chan bye, and went down stairs to ask her dad for money. After her dad finally gave into her puppy dog eyes, she hopped in her car and was off to the mall. The second she got to the place where she was to meet Tomoyo she saw her best friend and waved. As Sakura was walking over to where Tomoyo was sitting, she noticed how Tomoyo changed the way she dressed ever so slightly, but enough that Sakura could tell, she was wearing a long jean shirt that had little designs that looked like she had sewn in herself, a light purple tube top and her hair was up in braided pigtails. Not always the normal Tomoyo entire, but she still had her video camera in hand, which was something Sakura never missed.  
"Hey! I'm so happy to see you!" Tomoyo said running over to Sakura and hugging her.  
"Same here!" Sakura said as she hugged her friend back  
"You ready to get started."  
"Yea, how about we go shopping for some baby clothes? Do you know what it's going to be yet?" Sakura asked as she patted Tomoyo's not yet swelled stomach   
"Sure, But I don't know what its going to be Sakura-chan, I'm only one in a half months, & I'm not even showing yet."  
"Well that doesn't matter we can still buy stuff, right? Plus you got to fill me in on what happed that fateful weekend, right?" Sakura grinned, as Tomoyo blushed heavily.  
"Sure…" She answered as they walked into the nearest baby store.  
After three hours of shopping, and a lot of bags, the two, still young, girls walked to the food court to get some dinner.  
"Wow, I don't think I've ever shopped this much, before!" Tomoyo said as she sat down her share of the bags.  
"Oh I know it's been a long time." Sakura replied as she did the same.  
"So Sakura have you heard from Li-Kun recently? Eriol hasn't talked to him in a long time and he was wondering." As soon as she asked the question, Sakura's smile faded.  
"Uh… actually his calls stopped two years ago, and his letters stopped about a year ago…" Sakura answered, as kept her emotions in check  
"Oh I'm sorry…. Has it really been that long?" Tomoyo asked herself out loud, staring at nothing  
"Yea… I guess it has…" Sakura answered the question with a blank expression, even though she knew the question wasn't really directed at her.  
"I'm so sorry for bring it up Sakura-chan." Tomoyo apologized as they both came out of their thoughts.  
"Oh it's ok… it's not your fault… I just don't like to talk about it, that's all." Sakura said  
"So… Sakura-chan…." Tomoyo started talking about college to try to lighten the mood.  
  
*~* 5 months later*~*  
  
"Would you like some more tea Sakura-san?" A deep voice asked Sakura  
"Sure, Eriol-kun." Sakura answered as she held out her teacup for him. It had been five months since she had found out about Tomoyo and everything was going perfect. Tomoyo and Eriol finally moved in together after two months of Sakura convincing Eriol to ask Tomoyo. Sakura herself had even started getting out of the house more, and hanging out with them more, and although her best friend had tried numerous times to set her up with different guys Sakura had always declined, and said how she was still not completely over Syaoran. But otherwise everything was going great.   
" Would you like some more Kerberos?" Eriol asked the little stuffed animal that was off on a sugar high.  
"No, just more cake!" He said  
"Kero-chan you don't need anymore cake or candy or anything that has to do with sugar!" Sakura scolded. Tomoyo just shook her head at probably her two best friends; at least things were getting back to normal. ~Well mostly~ she thought as she rubbed to swelled tummy, as she got up to answer the phone.  
"Moshi, moshi. Hiiragizawa residence." Tomoyo smiled she hadn't really taken his last name yet but, she just liked doing this better.  
"Hello, Daidouji-san?" She almost dropped the phone at the sound of his voice.  
"Who is it Tomoyo?" Sakura and Eriol asked at the same time, after seeing the look on her face.  
"Daidouji-san? Is Sakura there?" A male voice asked on the other end  
"Li-kun?" She asked still dazed  
"Uh... yes…" Tomoyo stood there as she handed the phone to Sakura  
"It's for you."  
"Uh… hello?" Sakura asked a little worried  
"Sakura?"   
"Oh my God." Sakura said as she dropped the phone. After a few moments she picked the phone back up.  
"Syaoran?" She asked even though she already knew who it was. 


	2. 2

[A/N: Sorry it took so long!! Writers block sucks! And so does school! Hope you like it please R&R]  
Chapter 2:  
  
"Yes…"  
"Syaoran-kun, I can't believe you called after all this time." She said in amazement   
"Sakura-chan I'm so sorry…" He said about to cry "But I'll be back in a couple of days."  
"I don't know Syaoran-kun it's been so long…" She said on the verge of tears  
"I'm got to go, but I will be back really soon. I'm sorry…" Was all he said then he hung up the phone.  
"Sakura-chan are you ok?" Tomoyo asked her friend  
"Syaoran's coming back in a few days…" She said dazed as her little friend floated up to her.  
"I can't believe that brat has the nerve to come back after all this time." Kero said shaking his fists in the air as Sakura sat down.  
  
Kinomoto Sakura yawned as she woke-up; she had spent the night at Tomoyo and Eriol's apartment, because she didn't really want her dad and brother to see her the way she was last night, because then that would lead to questions she really wasn't up to answering yet. Her dad was fond of Syaoran, but wasn't all that happy with him leaving and not coming back, and lets face it Touya, she didn't think, was ever going to like Syaoran, especially not any time in the near future. 'But that's all gonna change now, hopefully.' She thought as she walked out of the guest room to the kitchen. Where Eriol was making breakfast.  
"I'll do that." A very pregnant Tomoyo said as she struggled to get out of her chair.  
"Don't worry got it, I don't really want you straining yourself." Eriol said as he helped her back into her chair.   
"Thanks." She said as she smiled at her boyfriend. 'I wish I could have something like that.' Sakura thought as she sighed and sat down beside her friend.  
"Ohayoo gozaimasu Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said as she noticed her best friend sit down  
"Ohayoo Tomoyo-chan, ohayoo Eriol-san." She said still somewhat asleep.  
"So… Sakura-chan what do you plan to do about Syaoran coming home?" She asked still worried about her friend.  
"Well I'm going to meet him of course, but I still don't know what I'm gonna say to him…" She answered as trailed off, Tomoyo took the hint and dropped the subject.  
"Think I'll go shopping today…" Sakura said to no one in particular  
"Would you two like to go?" Sakura asked happy to get off the subject of him.  
"Sure we'd love to!" Tomoyo's surprise Eriol answered for the both of them, as he cooked.  
"Sakura-chan you can use some of my other clothes if you don't want to go home."   
"Yea I think I'm gonna do that." The brunet replied as she got up and started walking into the hall.  
"Uh… Sakura-san aren't you going to eat?" Eriol asked her retreating figure  
"No, I'm not really hungry." She yelled as she finally got to the master bedroom. After a half an hour of searching for the perfect outfit of Tomoyo's, as she finally found it she walked out of the room and into the kitchen.  
"Tomoyo-chan is it ok if I wear this?" Sakura asked as she spun around in the outfit. She looked perfect in the small blue and white-patched sundress that Tomoyo had made. Once again something Sakura didn't think Tomoyo would wear, but she thought, they both had changed a lot since her Card Capturing days…  
"Of course Sakura-chan it looks great on you, I certain won't be wearing it anytime soon." Tomoyo said as she patted her stomach.  
"I guess I better go get dressed." She said  
"Me too." Eriol smiled Sakura just sighed as the two walked into their room. She sat down and started flipping through a magazine. By no time her best friend and her boyfriend came into the small but not cramped dining area and they left.  
  
[A/N: To short? I know but I'll have the next Chapter up! Please R&R!] 


	3. 3

[A/N: This is really short Chapter, but the fic is getting closer to ending so be happy!]  
Chapter 3:  
  
'Sakura I love you. I'll be back soon I promise.'  
Those were the words that kept playing over and over again in her head. She had waited for three long years to hear his voice again. But now that it was going to happen she was scared. Maybe it was because she wasn't sure of what he was going to think of her now, so many years later. She kept on wondering how he was going to be, what he was going to look like, and much he had changed over his years in Hong Kong. Nervously she pressed her skirt down. The short blue skirt, looked very cute with the fuzzy white tank top, with matching arm warmers, knee high socks and her hair was resting comfortably just below her ears. Hoping that she looked all right she walked to the destination that she was supposed to meet the one who had left her so many years ago…  
  
[a/n: ok now were getting somewhere. Syaoran will appear in eh next chapter don't worry!] 


End file.
